


This In The Now

by shelvesandwhelves



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Intense pining, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Some Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, agent reader, general mostly canon ships apply too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelvesandwhelves/pseuds/shelvesandwhelves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've always knew that they had loved each other, but they've never realized that it was more than just that. </p><p> </p><p>variations of steve rogers x reader x bucky barnes</p><p>based on the "100 Reasons To Say I Love You"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part 1: if only our love was simple

**epitaph:**

_“There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment.”_  
― Sarah Dessen, The Truth About Forever

 

 

  
**playlist (of part 1):**

  
**i. Story of My Life**  
_One Direction_

_Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change_  
_Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage_

 

**ii. for him.**  
_troye sivan_

_We make a really good team_  
And not everyone sees  
We got this crazy chemistry  
Between us

 

**iii. All This Time**  
_OneRepublic_

_All this time_  
We were waiting for each other  
All this time  
I was waiting for you

 

**iv. Oblivion**  
_Bastille_

_When you fall asleep with your head upon my shoulder.  
When you're in my arms but you've gone somewhere deeper._

 

**v. 400 Lux**  
_Lorde_

_I love these roads where the houses don't change (and I like you)  
Where we can talk like there's something to say (and I like you)_

 

**vi. Roman Holiday**  
_Halsey_

_And the timing's never right_  
But for now let's get away  
On a Roman holiday


	2. Carnival Drive (steve rogers x reader)

A/N: eeep! so here’s the first official part of This In The Now! enjoy. 

 

The rain pitter-pattered on the windshield, creating a systematic beat to soothe the two in the car.

“I’m glad we got to do this.” Steve said looking over to the driver.

“Yeah, me too. It’s been too long since we’ve had a break.” Y/N sighed.

A comfortable silence fell upon them, the only noise being the dulled music playing in the background and the rain continuing to pour down.

“Is it just me,” Steve said breaking the silence, crossing his arms and leaning back into the passenger seat, “or did Maria and Fury insist that we drive to Coney Island?” she smiled, realizing the current situation.

“I guess so. They were probably setting us up.”

“Like a date?” Steve grinned, as Y/N could see in the corner of her eye.

“Maybe so, but this is quite a terrible idea for a date, having to drive to the date in the rain, for like two hours.” she mused.

“It’s not so bad, we’ve got Sam’s music and each other.” She nodded.

“True. Maybe it is quite the perfect date.”

~

“So Steve, how’s everyone back at home?” Y/N said, trying to break the silence. He shrugged his shoulders.

“They’re pretty good, and Nat and Tony keep on pestering me to-” he stopped, almost sputtering.

“Keep pestering what?” she asked, turning her head towards him for a fraction of a second before looking at the road again.

“They wanted me to come into contact with you again.”

“Oh.” she said, stoically. “Well you did.” she said awkwardly.

“Well,” he said, looking out the window, “I was severely nudged by Maria and Fury. Even to the point of calling this get together of into sort of a mission.” Y/N chuckled, nodding her head in agreement.

“A similar situation with myself. They kept on persisting.” Steve smiled fondly.

“I think it’s a common thing they do. Also, I’m going to take a nap if you don’t mind.”

“Not a problem.” she said with ease, adjusting the volume down.

~

“How much do we have in the tank?” Steve asked, notifying Y/N that he was awake from his nap.

“Not too bad, about two-thirds full.” she replied, her eyes flickering shut then opening quickly. She slammed the breaks for a second before accelerating again. “Oh, sorry Steve.”

“It’s okay Y/N, and hey, do you need a break?” Steve said, looking over to her, his eyes filled with concern.

“I think it’s okay,” she said, stifling a yawn, “I'll be fine. Besides, we’re about forty-five minutes from the island.”

“Y/N, pull over. Let me drive for awhile.” She had to agree with another yawn.

“Alrighty Steve-o.” he chuckled at her response.

“There’s a rest stop at this exit.” he said pointing to the sign telling of a nearby rest stop at their location. Y/N changed lanes and went into the exit.

When she pulled into the gas station at a pump, they both got out, Y/N sitting in the passenger seat and Steve refilling the gas before sitting in the driver’s seat.

“Y/N, I-” he said, shutting his door closed. He looked over at her, and she was fast asleep. She was curled up, her knees tucked up next to her. He smiled fondly, grateful for Nick and Maria’s suggestion to take this trip.


	3. One Stop Shop (steve rogers x bucky barnes)

A/N: this is my first ever attempt at just stucky. I hope it’s okay.

The day was clear. Blue skies, white puffy clouds, and a shining sun.

Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers were walking down the streets of New York, nearby The Tower, incognito. They were both donned in ball caps and sunglasses, though Buck had thrown on a black and blue plaid flannel over his black tank top to cover his metal arm. They’ve always enjoyed this little rest days. Those days where there’s no specific time to wake up to, _geez, even having to workout._ Yes, they were supersoldiers, but they always enjoyed the lazy days.

“Hey James.” Steve whispered, as they turned a corner.

“Yeah Stevie?” Steve bit back a stupid little smile at that name. _Stevie._ Buck had always called him that back in the day, and only recently after recovering from his past _horrors_ , had he started calling him that nickname back again. Tony would snicker whenever it was brought up, but Nat and Clint would fondly smile. _Things were okay._

“Stevie?” he said again, shaking Steve out of his little daydream.

“Oh.” Steve replied, blanking on what he was gonna ask. “Right,” he cleared his throat, “do ya wanna go to a cafe?” Bucky grinned, and nodded his head.

The two walked a familiar path, down their usual route to the coffeehouse. Now, this was not such an ordinary coffeehouse. _‘They brew their stuff from heaven, I swear.’_ Bucky would say.

When they arrived at the fated, gift of the heavens, coffeehouse, Steve entered in, expecting Bucky to come in as well.

“Buck?” he said, snapping Bucky out of his reverie.

“Oh uh Stevie,” he said, quickly shaking his head, as if to clear his mind, “you go ahead. You know what to order for me, right?”

“Double-shot, one packet’s worth of sugar, no cream, and one fourth cup of water.” Steve said, essentially reciting Bucky’s coffee order, even though he continued to tell Steve that he’s gonna try something new, but he never does.

“Got it.” Bucky said with a smirk. “And remember to-”

“-save the corner window booth, yeah, I know Buck.” Steve interrupted. Bucky chuckled, before going into the store next door.

Steve realized that during that short conversation with Bucky, he was holding the door open for others their gratitude unknown to Steve.

Bucky walked into the little store next door to the coffeehouse. When he opened the door, a little bell rang, notifying the workers that a customer has arrived.

“Hello there!” Bucky glanced over to the cash register, where a petite brunette woman stood with a smile.

“Hello ma'am, I was looking at your window display,” he replied pointing to the storefront, “and I was wonderin’ if ya have those figures for sale.”

She nodded, “They're over here.” They both walked towards the middle of the store to various types of stands. “Here they are. Are you looking for anything else?”

“No, I’m good, thank you.” Bucky replied.

“Alrighty, I’ll be in the front with the register, so holler if you need any help.” Bucky nodded, focusing on the little wooden figurines displayed on the shelves with little potted plants, which were also for sale. He saw the figurine that he was looking for, the exact same one he saw in the window. He smiled, picking it up as well as another one for himself. Because why not.

“I’ll be buying these.” Bucky said, placing his purchases onto the counter.

“Great! I’m glad you like these. I’ve been convincing my business partner to keep selling these figurines, because they're more in demand. And all she just rolled her eyes at me.” Bucky chuckled. “And that’ll be 8.50.”

“Here you go, ma’am.” he said handing her the correct amount.

“No problem, and I gave you a little clearance for buying two of them, hopefully proving my point.” the lady replied, emphasizing the last part.

“I hope she gets your point.” Bucky said, glancing towards the back of the store.

“I hope so too. Now have a great day!” she said, handing him a little bag with his new purchases. He smiled, giving her a small wave and walked out of the store and went into the coffeehouse next door.

He breathed in the comforting scent before being interrupted.

“There you are!” He smirked, walking over to their usual booth.

“Sorry Steve, had to take a stop next door.” he said, sliding into the booth. Steve peeked over the table to see a glimpse of what he got.

“Here’s your coffee, just how ya like it. And what’s in the bag?” Steve slid over the still steaming cup in front of Bucky as he opened the bag, pulling out a figurine.

“Here Stevie. It reminded me of you.” he handed Steve the little wooden figurine.

Steve took it in his hand, already analyzing it. It was a little wooden cat. It was smoothly carved, accentuating the cat’s stripes.

“Buck.” Steve whispered, his voice turning hoarse and squeaky.

“Yeah, I know.” he sighed. “It’s supposed to be Orangee.” Steve smiled, tears forming in his eyes.

Orangee was a somewhat rotund tabby that lived in the apartment two doors down from where Ms. Rogers and Stevie had lived. Bucky and Steve came across her when they were walking home from school. Steve thought she was a stray but Bucky realized after carrying it halfway up the stairs, that she was Mrs. Carmichael’s cat. So they returned the cat back to Mrs. Carmichael, and she said that they could visit her ‘little precious Orangee’ whenever the boys would like. But of course, Steve had a slight allergic reaction to Orangee, but he still visited her whenever he could.

“It looks just like her.” Steve said finally,  wiping the corners of his eyes.

“Yeah,” Bucky replied, breaking into a huge grin, “it sure does, Stevie.”


	4. Moviegoers (bucky barnes x reader)

“Whatcha doin doll?” Bucky said, plopping next to Y/N on the couch. She was scrolling at something with her phone, not stopping to glance at Bucky.

“I'm looking for something to do in the city.” she sighed, dropping her phone next to her on the couch.

“How about we just walk around the city and see what finds us?” Y/N laughed.

“James Buchanan Barnes, did you just indirectly invite me on a date?” Bucky was flustered, because A. she used his full name (which only his mother used when he was in hot water) and B. the idea of a date kinda scared him.

You see, way back when, Bucky was a smooth fella. He would come up with pick up lines on the fly, and even get dates in a snap. After he became _The Winter Soldier_ , things felt different. As if, the person he was now could never reshape himself back into the person he was before. And vice versa. Now that his mind was a mangled muddy mess (though Steve had told him countless times that _he's better_ ), the guilt and suffering still stayed in his life. Which also meant having difficulty developing relationships, especially _romantic_ ones.

“Buck?” she asked, waving her hand in front his face, trying to get his attention.

“Hmm?” he mumbled, shaking his head out of his own thoughts. “Oh right, uh,-”

“Nah, it’s okay.” Y/N said, waving her hand lazily, throwing caution to the wind. “What movie do you want to see?” she said, going back to scrolling on her phone.

“What’s available?” he said, leaning towards her and spreading his arms out on the back of the couch.

“Hmm, there’s quite a lot of options. What genre are you thinking of? Action? Comedy? Animated? Drama?” she replied, glancing up at Bucky. He shrugged his shoulders.

“Don’t know doll, any of those sound good.” he said sheepishly. She huffed, rolling her eyes.

“You sound like Steve.” she muttered. He chuckled, his eyes crinkling in the corners.

“I seems to get that a lot recently.” She scoffed, her eyes in an almost glare at him.

“Ya think?” He started laughing again. “Okay, okay, we’ll never go to the movies at this rate, so I’ll just tell ya what’s available to watch.” She looked back on her phone, frantically scrolling to the top of the page. “Okay, here goes.”

“Shoot.” he said with a nod.

“There’s one called _Mike & Dave Need Wedding Dates_. A comedy, and it’s apparently it’s about these two brothers, and they’re invited to their sister’s destination wedding. But they need respectable dates, because they have a tendency to cause family events to crash and burn.” she looked at Bucky for any signs of interest, but there wasn’t much response. She sighed and moved on.

“Okay, there’s _The Secret Life of Pets_. It’s an animated film, and the film is about what happens to your pets after you leave them alone at home.” Again, not much response from Bucky. She drummed her lips, looking at the next movie.

“Um, there’s _The Purge: Election Year_.” she wrinkled her nose. “It’s a horror one, and I would really like it if we didn't go to this one.” she said, her voice fading towards the end. Bucky chuckled.

“Gotcha. You don’t like the horror genre?”

“Not particularly.” she said, making a face. He smiled with mirth as she moved on listing other movie titles.

“Hmm, I don’t know. All of them sound pretty good.” Bucky said finally. Y/N huffed, dropping her phone next to her. She leaned back on the couch, rubbing her eyes.

“Well, what should we watch? All of them?”

“Why not? Consider it a-” he paused, thinking, “movie marathon. Plus Stark has too much money sitting around. Why not make the most of it?”

“Are you sure? Each movie is like two hours long and each ticket ranges from six to twelve dollars, depending on the time of day.” she replied nervously. He waved his hand casually.

“Like I said, why not? We have nothing to do for today and also tomorrow too. I checked.” he grinned. She rolled her eyes, and laughed.

“Fine. But I get refills for my popcorn and drink.” she crossed her arms, kinda like a child.

“Sure.”

“OH! And I get to eat licorice straws and get bathroom breaks in between each movie.”

“Sure.” he replied again, his eyes crinkling at her joy.

“Oooh! Okay. Let’s see, it’s nine forty-three and it’s in the morning, and we should haave-” she said, standing up and checking her watch.

“Doll, I think it should be spontaneous. Ya know,” he said, finger combing through his hair, “spur of the moment. Whatever goes.” She nodded her head, slightly breathless.

“Uh, sure. Let me just go grab my purse, some of Tony’s money, a jacket, and maybe a phone charger.” she said, looking worried at her phone. Bucky laughed.

“You and your phone. I could never pry it off of ya.”

“Yeah, you’ll never get it, even off of my _cold dead body_.” He snorted.

“Yeah, sure.” he scoffed. “Now go get ready, the movie starts at-” he grabbed her phone and peeked at the movie times. Ten-thirty.” She snatched her phone back with a face, but nodded her head.

“Okay. Bucky, you pick the first movie!”

~

They both arrived at the movie theatre at precisely ten-o-five.

“C’mon Y/N, we’re gonna be late!” Bucky said, trying to drag her along. She rolled her eyes, but succumbed to his tugging and followed him.

They lined up for tickets, their excitement of the day shone on their faces.

“Two tickets for _The Secret Life of Pets_ , please.” Y/N said into the speaker.

The woman behind the glass nodded, “That’ll be fourteen dollars.” She nodded and pulled out her wallet. But Bucky seemed to be ahead of her, and pushed exactly fourteen dollars underneath the glass.

Y/N spun around towards Bucky, confused.

“I thought I would pay for this one.” she said, almost pouting.

“No, no, it’s my treat.” Bucky said with a grin. “Even though it’s Stark’s money.” She sighed, grabbing the tickets and heading towards the snack station.

“I better pay for this one!” she said, trying to contain her excitement.

“Or you can just order and I’ll take care of the rest.” She narrowed her eyes at the blue-eyed man.

“Jerk.” Bucky started chuckling, while lining up.

“You sound like Steve.”

“Well, I’m glad to be.” she straightened up, standing next to him.

“Good.”

“Fine.”

“You’re such a punk, I swear.” They both burst out laughing, completely oblivious to the stares of the other moviegoers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I suck at coming up with titles. I usually just write down what comes to me (whoops?). I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I'm gonna be on vacation from 7/30-8/6 but I will have more "chapters" edited and ready to post. So whenever I have internet, I'll try to post one. (if that made any sense.)
> 
> thanks for reading!  
> maci. xx


	5. Takeout Tuesday (stucky x reader)

**warnings: some alcohol drinking, mentions of ‘battle’ wounds**

  


 

 

They had both just came back from a mission, with minimal injuries. Y/N sat on the little counter top in Steve’s apartment, drinking coffee and staring out the window. Cooling racks were scattered around her, topped with various types of cookies. Her fingers tapped mindlessly on the mug and her foot shook with an uneven pattern. _four more minutes. They said that they would arrive at 8:50._ She took a sip of coffee, not hearing the familiar jingle of keys being muffled by the door.

“Y/N?” Steve said, walking into his apartment. She jumped up, setting her mug down and in the process almost spilling her coffee.

“Stevie! Buck!” she yelped, running over to them and hugging them almost to death.

“Ah,” Bucky hissed, breaking away and holding his abdomen, “be careful there, doll.”

“Oh Buck, lemme help you there.” she said, leading him into the small living room, attached to the kitchen. “Now you two go shower, and I’ll help clean your injuries.” They nodded, and Steve set down his shield and helmet on the counter.

“Oooh, and you made cookies.” Steve said, grabbing one before heading to go clean up. Y/N giggled, watching the other two stuffing cookies in their mouths while at the same time, aching and moaning about their injuries.

“You guys are honestly a wonder to watch.” she said. Bucky waved his hand mindlessly.

“Well, then ya must be thrilled to hear our antics back in the day.” he said, sliding off his tac vest slowly and carefully, hissing at the pain occasionally.

“How about over dinner?” she said, getting back up from the couch to grab her now cold mug of coffee.

“Hm?” he replied, now pulling off his combat boots.

“Here, let me help you.” Y/N said, finishing the drink with one gulp and placing the mug in the sink, before kneeling to help the battered soldier.

“So what do you mean ‘over dinner’?” he said, leaning back on the couch.

“Well,” she said, unbuckling each of his boots one at a time, “like you and Steve tell me stories while we have dinner, and it could even be takeout from that Chinese place that you guys like. And we could even watch a movie.” Bucky nodded, while slowly rotating his arms to release the stiffness in his shoulders.

“Okay. Chinese sounds good.” he said, slowly standing up to go take a shower.

“Should I order ahead?” Bucky turned to face her, pondering and seeming to fade away. “Bucky?”

“Hm?” he said, shaking his head slightly. “Oh right, Chinese. Yeah, go order ahead.” he walked towards the bathroom.  
“The usual?”

“Yeah!” he said, walking into a room out of Y/N’s view.

“And don’t shower together!” Bucky was quiet for a second, before chuckling.

“Won’t do it if you’re here.” he said, and she could imagine a smirk.  
“Ew, I don’t need that picture in my head, Buck.” He was laughing again, and Y/N joined in as well.

~

“Are ya gonna patch me up doc?” Steve said, drying his mused, wet hair with a towel. She looked up from her phone, and rolled her eyes.

“Sure, but only if you don’t pick a horror movie for tonight.” she creased her forehead. He laughed, nodding.

“Of course, now help me with this wound, doll.” he said, plopping next to her on the couch with a lazy grin. She lightly shoved him, then pulled the first aid kit from the floor onto her lap.

“Now Steven, where are those mentioned injuries?” she said, mimicking a uptight British nurse.

“Well,” he said, tugging off his t-shirt, “I need some stitches on my shoulder.” He pointed to the spots, wincing at each movement. Y/N’s cheeks turned slightly pink at the sight. She cleared her throat, and tried not to sound too squeaky.

“Here, this should help with the pain.” she said, handing him a bottle of Thor’s aged whiskey of sorts, from Asgard. “Now, don’t move.” He straightened his back and faced the wall, his eyes fixating on the view out the window.

Y/N set to work, cleansing his wounds, then stitching them up.

“Better?” she said, handing his white t-shirt. He smiled lazily, leaning back on the couch.

“My turn!” Bucky said, bursting into the living room. Steve laughed, and moved over on the couch to make room.

“Dork.” Y/N muttered, picking out the supplies that she assumed that she would need. “Now, where are your injuries, Bucky Barnes?” He slipped off his grey tank top, stretching his arms in the process.

“I have a couple on my back, and some scrapes on my knees.” he said. Y/N was biting her lip as well as trying to prevent her cheeks from turning red. It didn’t work so well. Steve saw her reaction to Bucky’s almost nakedness, and refrained from laughing at her pinkened cheeks.

“Well then. Come here.  Let me fix it.” Bucky’s mouth quirked a little, a smirk emerging, but he stopped himself from embarrassing the girl any further. He sat on the couch in between Steve and Y/N. Steve handed him the bottle of liquor, and he tilted his head towards him in thanks.

They all sat in silence, while Y/N cleansed, stitched, and bandaged Bucky’s wounds. But it was a comfortable silence, as if their lives were so intertwined that they didn't need conversation to fill it.

“Thanks doll.” Bucky whispered, breaking the silence. She nodded, standing up with her supplies and putting them away.

“No problem. But that seems to be my job more and more now.” Steve turned to face her once she came back to the living room.

“So what’s the rest of our evening gonna be like? Because it seems you two have planned something.” Y/N and Bucky shared smiles, before there was a knock on the door. They all stiffened, but Y/N remembered why, and grabbed her wallet.

“It’s okay,” she mouthed, “it should be the Chinese food I ordered.” Steve’s face lit up, but he followed her to the door, picking up his shield. You know. Just in case.

Y/N opened the door a crack, checking to see who it was. Then, she closed the door, and slid the chain out, pulling the door open even more.

“Thank you, and here’s the thirty-seven dollars,” she said, handing the delivery man the correct amount of money. “Keep the change. And thank you for delivering to our door.” she added, taking the plastic bags from the man and shutting the door, slowly and quietly.

“Well, glad we weren’t ambushed.” Steve said, setting down his shield. Y/N heard Bucky snort from the living room. “That’s rude Buck.” Steve added, walking back into the living room and planting himself next to Bucky on the couch.

“No, what’s rude is that the both of you could claim to be the strongest in the room, but neither of you are helping me with unpacking your meals.” Y/N huffed, nudging the cooling rack piled with cookies aside, before setting down the bags of Chinese on the countertop.

“Oh, right. Sorry doll.” Bucky said, standing up quickly to help her unpack the various takeout boxes from the bags. She looked at Steve for his reaction, but all he did was hopelessly grin and shrug his shoulders.

“Rude.” she muttered.

Once they all received their corresponding orders, they all settled down on the couch, Y/N squished in between the two supersoldiers.

“What movie are we gonna watch?” she said, picking up her chopsticks.

“Mm, I dunno.” Bucky mumbled, eating his sweet and sour beef.

“Wasn’t there some space movie that Tony suggested?” Steve said, grabbing the remote.

“Oh yeah, somethin’ about some guy bein’ left on Mars.” Bucky replied. Y/N glanced at either of the two, before taking the tv remote from Steve.

“Or, I could read a book to you guys. Ya know, with some quiet music in the background? Especially since you two keep complaining that you ‘haven’t been well versed in modern culture yet.’” Steve chuckled, while Bucky was staring at his other box of Kung Pao chicken, grumbling about ‘how the hell can she remember that. I said that ages ago.’

“Well it’s settled. Lemme go get a book from my apartment.” She stood up, leaving her food on the coffee table (big mistake, it was licked clean when she came back), and went out the door to her apartment across the hall.

“I’m glad she’s here.” Bucky said, glancing out the window. It was slowly becoming night, and the street lamps were flickering on, one by one. “You know, with us.” Steve nodded in understanding.

“Yeah. Me too pal. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man, chinese food and a book sounds good right now..
> 
> and also, this shows my inability to make up titles. welp.


	6. Nights Like These (stucky x reader)

**warnings: some swearing, mentions of drinking, mocking of cosmetic facial surgery**

There was a knock at the door, as Y/N slipped on a glittery top.

“One minute!” she yelled, assuming that it was her two supersoldier neighbors. She grabbed a pair of dark jeans and put them on, as well as a pair of heeled sandals. It was gonna be fun tonight. Tony planned another one of his infamous parties, this time, to celebrate everyone’s new beginnings. New houses, new teammates, new lives. It was a time to celebrate their achievements, but also their milestones _of moving on._ Everyone was excited.

“Geez, you guys are three minutes early.” she said, opening the door, to see both Steve and Bucky grinning at her.

“Ah,” Steve said, checking his watch, “well now it’s two minutes. We don’t want to be late.”

“I thought there wasn’t a specific start and end time?” Y/N said, closing the door behind them as Steve and Buck walked into her apartment.

“But on the invitation it said 7.” Bucky said, pulling out his phone. “Aha! See, seven.” He showed her his phone with the invite onscreen. She chuckled, disappearing back into her room to grab a few more things.

“I mean yeah, but this is a party.” she said, grabbing a trench coat from her tiny closet in the living room. “You’re kinda supposed to be late to these. At least, when you get older. I think.” Y/N said, adjusting her outfit in the mirror, next to the closet, and slinging her purse onto her shoulder. “Now c’mon, we don’t want to be late.” Steve chuckled, opening the door for the both of them.

“We takin’ a cab?” Bucky asked, allowing Y/N to go first, then following her.

“It’s not too bad of a walk.” Steve said, as Y/N locked up her apartment.

“Yeah, um no. Especially in these guys.” she said, lifting a foot slightly, to point out the height of her sandals.

“Okay doll. We’ll take a cab.” Bucky chuckled.

“Thank you. So what are you excited about tonight?” she asked as they went into a cab.

~

“Thanks again for paying for the fare, Steve.” Y/N said, as their elevator went to the 34th floor of Stark Tower.

“No problem, doll. I’m happy to help.” Unfortunately for Steve, the elevator opened in the middle of his sentence.

“Hey Y/N!” someone called, and she ran out to meet them.

“Or not.” Steve muttered, walking out of the elevator. Bucky snorted, walking past him.

“Hey Nat.” she said, sliding into a barstool next to her friend.

“Hey, you made it. And I thought the boys were holding you up.” Y/N smiled, remembering her conversation with them earlier. “Oh?” Natasha said, raising an eyebrow. “And who is that lovely smile of yours for?” Y/N blushed, ducking her head and biting her lip.

“No one.” she said, quietly, but enough for Nat to hear.

“Pfft, yeah and I like Tony’s fat ass.” they both tittered, as drinks came around to them.

“Here you go ladies, and what did I hear about my, quote, ‘fat ass’?” Y/N jumped as a hand landed on her shoulder as well as Nat’s.

“Jesus Tony, you’ve scared us all.” Y/N said, taking a sip of her coke. He snorted, taking a sip of his scotch.

“So what are we talking about?” he said settling next to Nat.

“It’s no-”

“Y/N’s love life.” Nat said, interrupting with a sly grin.

“Ooh, secrets, loves, spill.” he said, with a look directly at Y/N.

“It’s honestly nothing. Nat is speculating my completely untrue love to my two supersoldier neighbors.”

“But it is true.” Tony quipped, taking another sip.

“Uh, no.”

“Uh, yes. Have you seen the way they both look at you? Oh wait no, because you’re too busy lookin’ at them.” he smirked.

“Am not.” she said, swallowing the rest of her drink. Nat and Tony shared a look, _‘she’s lying.’_

“Anyways, I’m gonna go get another drink,” she said, sliding her glass at the other side of the bar, “and I’m going to be a good sociable person and talk to people. Much like the host should.” she said, giving Tony a glare before picking up her new glass from the bartender and walked into the throngs of people.

“She’s in love.” Nat and Tony said at the same time, then they went their respective ways.

~

The party died down.

“Now get outta here!” A drunken Tony said, gently shoving people down the elevator. “People these days.” Everyone sat on the couches, snickering at his usual antics.

“But you did invite them.” Nat said, with a side smirk.

“Whatever.” he said, sitting down in between Wanda and Pepper. “Now what are we doing kiddies?” he said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

“We are gonna take you to bed.” Pepper huffed, standing up and pulling Tony along. “And geez, you stink.”

“Haha, stink. I’m Tony Stink.” he said, while Y/N stifled a giggle. “No, Tony Stank!”

“Okay Tony Stank, you need to go to bed. Goodnight everyone. You can crash in any of the rooms available, just ask F.R.I.D.A.Y. for help locating any unoccupied rooms or there may still be some cabs available downstairs.” she said with an exhausted smile.

“Good night Pep.” everyone said with some variation. She nodded, and pulled Tony into the elevator, heading up to their own floor.

“Well that was fun,” Clint said, getting up and holding out a hand to Nat, “but I should go to sleep too.”

“As do I.” Nat said, taking his hand. “And have fun.” she said to Y/N with a wink. Y/N groaned and rolled her eyes, understanding what the red-haired assassin was getting at.

“That’s rude Nat. And goodnight.” she replied with a tired smile. Everyone else started filtering out, either to a room somewhere in the Tower or headed outside to a cab.

“Ready to go?” Bucky said, standing up and stretching. Steve nodded, with a yawn.

“Y/N, I’ll walk you home. Or well, we.” Steve said, reaching out a hand to help her up.

“Okay. Might as well follow along, since you guys already are.” she said, trying to cover her yawns with her hand.

“Let’s go.”

~

“This was great. We should do this again.” she mimicked one of the ladies that was still lingering around in the lobby. “Yeah it was great, and you should go back to your surgeon for facial repairs.” Bucky snorted, as they walked out of the elevator.

“C’mon she was decent.” Steve tried. Y/N and Bucky looked at him with raised eyebrows, before rolling their eyes, laughing. “Or not.”

“Not.” Bucky and Y/N chorused. They walked out into the streets, hand in hand, down the dim but still vibrant streets of New York.


	7. Any Other Morning (steve rogers x reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it's been a few days since I posted something, so here's something. hope you enjoy!

**warnings: some swearing, mentions of sexual acts**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Y/N rolled over from her slumber, absentmindedly slapping the bedside table, hoping to hit the alarm eventually.

_Beep. Beep. Be-_

She sighed, turning over to face the other side. There was a figure tucked rather ungracefully in the covers, naked, it seemed. Or at least shirtless. She covered her mouth, stopping the shriek from leaving her mouth.

_What happened last night?_

She rolled out of the sheets, and noticed, thank god, that she was not naked. So she didn’t have sex last night. _Right?!_

She groaned, and walked into the bathroom, getting ready for the day.

~

Y/N towel-dried her hair, glancing at herself in the fogged out mirror. No damage. No hickeys or love bites. _Whew._

She slipped on some clothes, and opened the bathroom door, the cool air hitting her face as well as the smell of something cooking. She wandered into the kitchen, stretching her arms.

“Hey Y/N!” Steve said, plating what seemed to be pancakes onto a plate.

“Steve, hi?” she said, sitting on a barstool. “And not to be completely rude or anything, especially since I have offered before that you or Buck can stop by whenever you want to unless I have visitors, but what are you doing here?” she rambled. He smiled, placing the pan in the sink.

“Don’t you remember? I crashed your place, because, well,” he said scratching his head. “I went out with a _female_ friend last night and they kept on following me, even all the way back to my apartment. So you were the kind soul that happened to be going into your apartment and called me your boyfriend.” Oh yeah. That.

“I-uh, yeah, it’s slowly coming back to me.” she said, standing up and grabbing a mug from the cabinet above the coffee pot.

“Thanks, by the way. And I made you breakfast as an actual thank you.” she smiled, reaching over and squeezing his shoulder.

“No problem Steve, that’s what friends are for. Coffee?” she said, pouring herself a cup.

“No, I already have some right here.” he replied. She poured some sugar in as well as some of the creamer that only she enjoyed. Bucky had always said that it was ‘destroying the true flavor of coffee’ or something like that and Steve said that it’s was too sweet to have in the morning.

“Thank you Stevie for the breakfast.” she said, plating some pancakes, bacon, and fruit. “And wow, you even cut up some fruit! I thought I had nothing in my fridge except leftover takeout and eggs.”

“You did. I went out to the store and picked up some things to cook with, as well as some things for you to eat throughout the week.” She grinned, pouring syrup.

“Honestly Steve, you’re too kind.” He shrugged.

“It’s no problem. I like doing it and I didn’t have anything to do this morning.” She took a bite of the food, and her eyes had seemed to roll to the back of her head.

“My god Steve, these are amazing.” she said, taking a drink of her coffee.

“Thank you ma’am.” he said, making his own plate. He sat down next to her on the bar table and they ate in silence.

“Shoot! I have to go!” she said a few minutes later, glancing up at the clock on the oven. She scarfed down the rest of her food and chugged her coffee, almost sputtering from the heat.

Y/N rushed to her bedroom, slipping on a blouse and navy slacks with sandals to match.

“Yeesh! I’m gonna be late!” she said, checking her wristwatch while running to the door, grabbing her purse and keys. “Thanks again Steve for breakfast and the shopping, and look at you! You even washed some of the dishes.” she said. He grinned at her rushing to get out the door.

“Have a good day at work.” She grinned, sliding on a pair of sunglasses.

“Thank you Stevie, and you can let yourself out once you’ve finished?” he nodded. “Okay,” she checked her wristwatch again, “now I _really_ have to go. See ya!” she said, shutting the door closed.

The apartment became quiet once she left, but Steve didn’t miss it too much as he put away the dishes into the dishwasher.


	8. Dreams of Then (steve rogers x bucky barnes)

**warnings: mentions of drinking, mentions of the wartimes**

_40’s slang definitions at the end_

He faced the window, his eyes barely blinking. The darkness lingered still in his mind, while the city lights still glowed through the window.

“Buck.” he heard. He didn’t turn around, still facing the window, his mind still buzzing.

“I still feel it.” he finally said. He sensed that Steve sat next to him, but he kept a considerable distance away. “I still feel the cold.”

“I do too.” Steve said, scootching closer. “Especially during the winter. Like a chill in my bones, no matter how bundled up I am. I still feel it.” Bucky sighed, readjusting his legs to sit underneath them. There was silence again, the only sounds were of the few cars in the streets below them, in the early morning.

“I dreamt about you last night.” Bucky said. “I dreamt not of me _hurting_ you, but of the past. Before the war.” Steve let out a breath, bracing himself for the waves of memories. Some painful, others, well, calming.

“I think it was 1943. Or ‘44. End of December, or early January. I remember The Commandos and us, celebrating the new year. How we felt that the war was gonna end soon, but that we weren’t sure if we were gonna make it past 1945, at least.”

_“C’mon Barnes! We’re gonna be late!” Steve said, pounding his fist on the door, which was shaking from his strength._

_“I got it, I got it. Cool down Stevie.” Bucky said, swingin’ the door open. Steve rolled eyes, but glanced at what Bucky was wearing. Dark slacks, a button down shirt and a tie. “Stop starin’ and let’s go.”_

_“And I thought I was the one bustin’ your chops?”_

_“Yeah, whatever punk.” They both chuckled and walked down to the lobby to meet everyone else, to go to a nearby pub to ring in the New Year._

_~_

_“Aye! Barnes! Over here!” Bucky perked up at the voice to see a smiling Dugan greeting him. The pub was packed tight, but Steve and Bucky managed to squeeze a couple spots sitting in between Dugan and Peggy._

_“Hello Steve.” Peggy said, with a smile._

_“Hey Peg. How are ya’ keepin’ up with this lot?” Steve replied, turning to face her properly._

_“Not terribly. Though I think Dugan should settle down with the drinks before it becomes midnight, don’t you think?” Steve turned to glance at Dugan with a drink in hand, talking to Falsworth and Happy._

_“Yeah, think so.” he snorted, but poured himself a glass._

_“Now you be careful too. I have to get going, I’m meeting up with a couple of old friends uptown. See you.” she said, standing up to put on her coat._

_“See ya Peg!” Dugan yelled, clearly have drunk way too much._

_“Okay, fella, I think we’ve had too much.” Bucky said, pushing the booze away from them. He tried to get the attention of a nearby barmaid. “Ma’am? Excuse me, ma’am?”_

_“It’s okay, I got it.” Steve said, standing up to the bar, pointing to their table and paying._

_“That fella’s carryin’ a torch.” Morita said, once Steve was out of earshot. Everyone leaned towards Morita, curious._

_“For who?” Buck asked._

_“Can’t you see it? She was talkin’ to him.” he scoffed, leaning back to take a quick swig from his cup._

_“The barmaid?” Bucky said, turning to see Steve starting to walk towards them._

_“No, not her.” Morita said, quite exasperated._

_“Peggy?” Jones said. Morita nodded. “I thought she was tied up with some fella back in the States?”_

_“Who’s tied up?” Steve interrupted, sitting back down._

_“Nothin.' It's something about some dame that Barnes tried to make a pass.” Dugan said quickly._

_“Gobbledygook. C’mon, we’re gonna be late to Stark’s party.” They all agreed, standing up to put on their coats and headed out._

_“Is it true?’ Steve asked Buck, once everyone else was ahead of them._

_“Nah, they thought it was you ‘nd Peg.” Steve bit back a smile._

_“We’re just friends.”_

_“Thought so.” he nudged Steve into the side of a building, and rushed to the rest of the group._

_“Jerk.” Steve said once he caught up._

_“Punk.” Bucky retaliated. The Commandos heard them, but they pretended not to, smiling to themselves. It was gonna be some night._

~~~

**40’s slang used:**

_cool down- calm down_

_bustin’ your chops- to scold_

_carrying a torch- to have a crush on someone_

_dame- woman_

_make a pass- seducing_

_gobbledygook- nonsense_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope i represented/characterized the commandos okay...  
> [but anyways..]  
> hey oh!  
> so unfortunately i'm gonna be on a semi/mostly-hiatus from august until octoberish? it's all up in the air, because school started in early august and also swim season starts (yeah i'm a swimmer) in august until october. I'm not sure how much work I'm gonna get this year, so I may not be back until Thanksgiving (oh dear lord, pls no) but I'm gonna try to write a decent amount during the weekends. 
> 
> so basically you can skip my ramble and here are the main pts.  
> -school and swim started  
> -not much time to write  
> -BUT I have a couple of stuff ready to post for this book  
> -and I may possibly be officially back for a little bit in late November  
> -but who honestly knows, bc I'm a lazy person but somewhat busy which is problematic...
> 
> thanks for reading my ramble. and hope you enjoyed the story so far! :D


	9. Day Affair (bucky barnes x reader)

_Y/L/N: your last name_ **  
**

The air was crisp. An occasional breeze floated amongst them, as they all sat on the roof of the Tower.

“Where’s Romanoff, Maximoff, and Y/L/N?” Tony asked, rubbing his hands. “I wanna start eating the dessert.” Pepper snorted, leading him away from the table with an array of desserts.

“Calm down, they’ll be here soon.” Bucky said, glancing quickly at the door before looking back at the sky. “And Romanoff is on a mission with Steve.”

There was soft chatter amongst them, before the sounds of a door opening accompanied with giggles and babbles.

“Wanda! Y/N! You made it!” Sam yelped, walking over to them and giving them both a hug.

“Yeah, we had a little traffic on the way here from Wanda’s apartment.” Y/N said, walking over to Tony and Rhodey.

“You have it man.” Sam said, settling back into his seat next to Bucky.

“Have what?” Bucky replied, incredulous.

“You're in love.”

“Pfft. Am not.” he took a swig of his drink.

“Are too.” Sam quipped. Wanda had grabbed a soda from the table before sitting on the beanbag next to Sam. She grinned when she overheard their conversation.

“What’s this I hear?” she said, raising an eyebrow. “Barnes has a crush?”

“No Maximoff, not just a crush. He’s in love.” Sam said, practically beaming.

“Oh,” she said, her eyes now widening, “so you say.” She turned to look at Y/N still chatting with Tony and Rhodey. “Well do you want me to call her over?” Bucky shrugged his shoulders, frowning.

“Whatever.” he grumbled, taking another sip. Wanda and Sam shared looks. _Yeah right._

“Anyways, what about Steve?” Wanda said. Sam looked at her with raised eyebrows.

“What about Steve?” Sam said. Wanda looked at Bucky quickly before shrugging her shoulders.

“I _mean_ , how’s he doing?” she said, biting her lip.

“Good. I think. At least that what he said the last time I checked up on him.” They both nodded their heads, and glanced at the others, for any means to escape this now, awkward conversation.

“Hey guys!” Y/N said, walking over to them. They all collectively sighed in relief.

“Hey Y/N, we were just talking about you.” Sam said with a grin.

“Really? What about?” Wanda was holding in a laugh as Bucky’s face slightly turned pink.

“Nothing much, just about how you and Bucky are neighbors and how that’s like.” Wanda said, as Bucky let out another sigh of relief.

“Afft, that’s rude Wanda. I’m an excellent neighbor to have.” Y/N scoffed, putting a hand on her chest.

“That is true,” Bucky agreed, “she even made Steve and I cookies after a mission.” Y/N gave a look to Wanda. _See?? I’m great neighbor._

“You never make me things.” Sam pouted.

“Uh yeah, I do. I gave you a huge tin of cookies during Christmas.”

“Oh, yeah, right.” Wanda and Y/N giggled.

“Well, I better go find a seat.” Y/N grumbled, looking around for an open spot.

“Uh, here Y/N take my seat.” he said standing up.

“Oh, no it’s okay Buck, I actually don't mind standing.” she replied. He shook his head.

“It’s okay doll, I’m gonna get another drink.” he said, standing up and motioning to his empty can. Wanda and Sam tittered to themselves, but the other two were oblivious to their reactions.

Bucky walked over to the table, which was also where Tony and Rhodey were sitting nearby.

“Hey Barnes, how is she?” Rhodey asked. He turned to face him, once he grabbed another can of soda.

“She’s-” he looked back towards her. She was talking to Wanda, Sam, and now Clint, tilting her head and laughing. He faced Tony and Rhodey, grinning.

“She’s great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this was kinda short. but I hope you enjoyed it! unfortunately, it'll be awhile until another chapter comes out, please give me time. and thank you so much for reading my little ship that I've been obsessing with for the past, what? few months? something like that. :-)


	10. Maybe Next Time (steve rogers x reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** _idk HOW many times I tried making this post. urrrg. but anyways, this isn’t the greatest but I feel bad for not posting something last weekend. so here’s something. Enjoy. :D_

**warnings: slight swearing, talking of emotions (?)**

 

 

There was the sauce boiling, and the sounds of potatoes being peeled.

“So you’re making dinner tonight?” Sam asked, walking over to the sink to wash his hands.  
“Yeah, I guess. I mean, I don’t mind doing it. I like cooking. Especially baking.” Y/N said, putting a peeled potato in a huge pot filled with water next to the stove.

“Ohho, yeah,” he said, patting his stomach, “I gained too much weight over the holidays from your cookies alone.” She chuckled. “Now, what should I do, chef?”   
“Uh, you can help me peel the potatoes.” Sam nodded, grabbing another potato peeler from a drawer.  
“So, how are you?” She glanced at him, confused. “What? C’mon girl, I have nothing to work off of. Besides about missions, we don’t really talk about anything else.”  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” she sighed. “I don’t know exactly how I’m feeling.”   
“I feel the same. I catch myself waiting for the other shoe to drop.”  
She bit her lip, nodding.  
“Exactly! This normality and domestication is kinda weird. I’m used to the hustle and bustle. Even the occasional missions don’t help out with these feelings.”   
“Unfortunately, it’ll feel like that for a long time, maybe even forever. But you have to realize what you have in life, and being grateful for them. Because you never know what’s around the corner, and that could be another dramatic change in your life.” Sam said, putting the remaining peeled potatoes in the pot. “And do you want this on the stove?”   
“Huh?” she spun around to face him. “Oh, yeah those go in the pot. Thanks. And thanks for the advice. I also kinda want to talk to you about something else.” _About Steve. And Bucky. And about how I’m indecisive and selfish._  
“Okay, but what else do we need to do?” Sam said, pointing to the two pots on the stove.  
“Uh, we need to wait for those to boil and make a salad.”   
“Okay. Is it the usual greens, tomatoes and fixins?” She nodded, grabbing the items from the fridge. “I’ll cut the tomatoes and you the lettuce?” Y/N nodded, grabbing the head of lettuce from the counter.  
They set to work, cutting up all the vegetables, nuts, and dried cranberries.   
“How about you Sam? How are you?” she asked after a moment of silence.  
“Good. Steve’s been kicking my ass when we run in the morning, but that’s just become normal.” he grumbled, placing the tomatoes and chopped cranberries in the salad bowl. She chuckled, adding her lettuce in the bowl as well.  
“Well, it is Steve.”  
“Pfft. Yeah, Steve. Fuck him.” Sam harrumphed. He moved over to face her in front of the counter. “So what was it that you wanted to tell me?” Sam said, his eyes filling with concern.   
“Oh, it’s nothing.” Y/N said, her voice somewhat shaky, as she tried too  seem nonchalant. Sam raised his eyebrows, but he didn’t ask any further.  
~  
“Diiinner’s ready!” Y/N screeched, setting down the bowls of mashed potatoes and salad. Sam laughed, as he from behind her and set down the pot of meatballs. “What? I always wanted to do that.” she said, turning to face him.  
“Oh, I believe you.” Sam quipped. Y/N rolled her eyes, as everyone else walked to the table.   
“Man Y/N, this looks great.” Tony said, helping Pepper to a seat.   
“I’m starved.” Bucky said, sitting down. Y/N smiled, sitting down at the table herself. Tony sat to her right at the head of the table, and Pepper was sitting next to him, across from Y/N.  
They all dug in, giving themselves massive helping of mashed potatoes, salad, and meatballs. Though pretty soon, all the food vanished into everyone’s mouths.

“I’ll help out with the cleaning.” Bucky said. Y/N shook her head.  
“No Buck.” she looked over to everyone else walking to the ‘movie theatre room,’ as Tony called it. “ I got it. You go ahead and watch the movie. I don’t mind.”   
“Okay, but don’t have too much fun washing those dishes.” he said with a wink. She laughed, picking up and stacking the plates from the table.  
“That Barnes, I swear.” she mumbled. Sam had given her a look earlier, asking if she needed help but she non verbally denied any of his help. Or anyone else’s, as a matter of fact. She was waiting for Steve. Oh, and Nat.  
~  
“Wow, Y/N you’re still up?” Steve said, walking into the kitchen. She jumped a little, and looked up at him.  
“Oh, hey Steve, glad you’re back. And yeah, I guess I am.” she said, stifling a yawn. She glanced at the clock on the oven. _12:28 AM._ “Where’s Nat? I’m guessing you guys are starved.”  
“Yeah, I am,” he nodded sheepishly, “but Nat was too exhausted and she said it was too late to eat.”  
“I saved a piece for you.” Y/N said, unwrapping the cling film over the plate and put it in the microwave, heating it up.  
“Just a piece?” Steve joked. She chuckled, closing her eyes for a second because of fatigue.   
“Yeah Steve, just one bite.” she said, making a one-inch gap with her thumb and pointer finger. They both laughed at their silly joke, not hearing the microwave beeping, notifying them that it was done.  
“Here Steve.” she said, coming out of their reverie and reached over to open the microwave.  
“It’s okay, I got it.” He took his plate out, along with a fork from a drawer. He started eating, sighing in relief.   
“What?”   
“Nothing. I-” he said, finishing his bite. “Thank you. For doing this, you know, for saving me food.”  
“It’s no problem Steve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i used precious math studying time to post this, so you better have liked it!!¡ jk, pls ignore meee..


	11. Good Company (stucky x reader)

warnings: mentions of death, funerals

_A/N: this was the third time writing this one. t h i r d. geez. the other versions/parts are saved for future parts possibly :-) also newish format, and hope you enjoy!_

 

  


“How old was he?”  
“In his late seventies.”

* * *

Her eyes were swollen, red and puffy.

He was dead.   
Like dead, **dead.**  
 _How? Why? Why him?  
‘He is the kindest soul that I’ve ever met, and ever since we met, we became inseparable.’_

* * *

It was raining.  
The grey clouds rolled in at the last moment as the rest of the group from the parking lot headed into the massive cathedral.  
Steve and Bucky walked into the entryway, looking a little bit lost and unsure, while the rest of the team trailed them.  
“Oh, you must be Y/N’s friends. I’m grateful that you all made it.” a woman said, as she stood by the entrance of the chapel. Steve and Bucky nodded their heads in respect, before entering the chapel.   
The team sat in two separate pews towards the back of the chapel. Steve saw Y/N in the front row with what assumed to be her relatives. Steve even saw her parents.

The wake was, nice. Those who came was not too many but not few either. There was a small luncheon afterwards, serving some d'oeuvres and a punch bowl that was questionably spiked or not.

“Hey Nat, do you know where Y/N is?” Steve said, standing quite rigidly next to the red-haired assassin. Natasha raised an eyebrow as she faced him, then flickered her eyes behind him. Steve looked at her confused, before a light tap was on his shoulder. He turned around and it was Bucky hooking arms with Y/N. “Oh, hey.” Y/N smiled just slightly, the corners of her lips upturning for just a second, before going into a straight line.  
“Hi.” she replied, taking a slow drink of her punch in her free hand.  
“I’m sorry for your loss.” Steve said. She nodded, her eyes flickering and tears slowly leaking out. “Oh, come here.” he said, walking towards both Bucky and Y/N. He hugged them both tightly, never wanting to let go. Steve felt his dress shirt start to stick to his skin in patches, but ignored it and continued to hug them.  
“There there doll.” Bucky said, rubbing her back. Tears were now steadily streaming down her face. Steve reached into his pockets and pulled out a handkerchief, and handed it to Y/N.   
“Th-thanks.” she stammered. Steve shrugged his shoulder with his usual puppy dog grin. Bucky smiled weakly, grateful of Steve’s actions.   
After she wiped her face carefully, she looked at the handkerchief in despair.  
“Oh Steve, I’m so sorry.” The cloth was dirty with black stains and tan smudges, as well as Steve’s shirt. “God, I’m a mess.”   
“It’s alright doll, it’s okay. Hey, why don’t the three of us head out to somewhere else? We could stop by the Tower to change quickly and head to a cafe or park somewhere. How about that, doll?” Bucky said, his right arm wrapped around her shoulders. She nodded her head.  
“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Let me just go say goodbye to my parents and relatives.” She wiped any of the makeup that was left on her face, and looked at Steve. “And I’ll wash this.” She lifted the handkerchief for him to see before putting in her dress pocket. Steve smiled, glad that Y/N was slowly opening up.  
“Are you okay with the both of us waiting for you outside?” Steve asked, grabbing Bucky’s right shoulder.  
“Yeah. I’m good.”

* * *

Y/N walked up to the small group of individuals, including her mother and what seemed to be her mother’s friends. She raised her hand, waving to catch her mother’s attention. Her mother was talking to the women around her, unaware of her daughter trying to get her attention.  
“Hey mom. I need to head out.” she said, giving up and hoping she heard herself.  
“Oh, hello dear. That’s fine,” her mother replied, “Oh! And do you remember Ms. Janice?” A older lady turned around to face Y/N, optimistic of Y/N’s recognition.  
“Uh, yeah, I think? I’m terribly sorry that I can’t remember right now, and I need to get going. So I’ll talk to you later?” Y/N rambled, awkwardly pointing to the exit where she presumed that Steve and Bucky were waiting for her.  
“It’s alright dear, and yes, I’ll talk to you later. On the phone?” Y/N’s mother said, giving her a quick hug. Y/N nodded, slowly walking away from the group of ladies surrounding her mother.  
“Thank god that she’s so understanding.” she mumbled, stalking down the corridor to the main entrance. As she walked down the corridor, Y/N noticed the entrance to the chapel, with the casket still in front of the podium. She stifled a sob, as she took a detour, towards the casket. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” she whispered.  
Her grandfather seemed at peace, his hands placed expertly over his stomach and his eyes softly shut, as if he was just sleeping.   
“Okay. I’m doing this.” Y/N said, placing a hand on his hands.  
“Hey grandpa. How are you?” she paused, nervous in the midst of no one except the fellow in the casket. “Wow that was a stupid question. But I’ll say this, I really don’t know what I’m doing, grandpa.  
“My heart broke when I found out that you passed, and oddly enough, I’m _okay_ now. You see, I found these two friends that are so amazing and wonderful _and they understand me._ And I’ve never felt more joy and elation ever before in my life than with these two best friends, you could say.” She took a deep breath, wiping a stray tear with Steve’s handkerchief.  
“But I have these other feelings, _and I don’t know what to do._ ”

* * *

“Where is she?” Bucky asked, pacing on the steps outside the cathedral.   
“Give her time Buck. That’s all we can do.” Steve sighed, smoothing his hair.  
“I need to check on her.” Bucky decided, walking up the steps back into the church. Steve smiled softly at his friend’s antics.

* * *

“Hey, Y/N.” Bucky said, walking quickly down the aisle. She turned around, her face now slightly red and puffy. “Oh doll..” he sighed, taking the very much used handkerchief from her hand to dab her eyes.  
“Thanks.” she whispered.  
“No problem, now let’s go change. Steve’s causin’ a right ol’ havoc outside.” Bucky said with a wink. The corners of her mouth lifted slightly, and Bucky was rightly pleased with himself for that achievement. “C’mon, let’s go.” He took her hand and lead her outside to a sweaty and exasperated Steve, as it was fairly hot for a funeral.  
“There you are.” Steve said, taking her other hand. “Now, what shall we do next?”  
Y/N glanced at Bucky curious, while Bucky looked at Steve with a smirk, knowing what was to come.  
“We’re gonna have a right ole’ time.”


	12. Trusting You're Okay (steve rogers x bucky barnes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this may of may not be inspired by the various action tv shows I’ve been indulging in lately… also, this part is waaay overdue..like last year overdue..sorry about that..(dang it writer’s block and homework) enjoy!

warnings: mentions of violence, mentions of weapons

•••

_Drop zone in three minutes._

Brilliant. Just brilliant. Steve thought, going through the mission’s plan in his head, and checking if his shield was still intact.

The schedule would be tight, to say the least.

•••

_Three hours ago._

“You took up a bet with Stark?” Steve said, leaning against the counter, twisting the cap of his orange juice. Bucky shrugged, his eyebrows raised with a slight frown.

“I dunno, it seemed like it was in my favor.” He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.”And it still is.” he said with a grunt. Bucky walked to the refrigerator, pulling out a packaged chocolate chip muffin and a beer. Steve raised an eyebrow at the beer. “What? Might as well celebrate, assuming that I’ve won.” Steve snorted, rolling his eyes, not hearing the buzzing of his phone on the coffee table. It continued, catching both of their attention. Steve ambled over, picking up the phone. He glanced at who was calling before looking up with a slight frown.

“Sorry, gotta go. Duty calls.” Bucky raised his beer with a nod.

“Good luck.”

•••

It was often in those small pockets of time that Steve relished, in which he wished that he wasn't a SHIELD agent.

“Captain, are you alright?” An agent said, arming herself with a shiv and two handguns. Steve blinked, turning to face the agent.

“Yes, let’s go.” He said unwavering, clipping his shield onto his back. The bay door opened up, the wind whipping around them.

“What? No parachute?” the agent said, as Steve walked into the sky.

“Don't need one!” he yelled back as the wind whipped in his face, the looming cruiser coming into view.

 _Captain, the ship should have an unguarded entrance on the West side after Agent Hernandez takes him out._ He closed eyes, as he dove into the water, straight in, clean, no splash. Agent Hernandez chuckled as Agents Gomez and Jacobs watched with wide mouths as the Captain dropped into the ocean, parachute-less.

“Every time.” He said, arming his rifle, squatting right by the open entrance of the quinjet.

 _On my count, Hernandez shoot._ He tilted his chin down, signaling the pilot to start swerving towards the ship. Hernandez flicked the eyepiece up, his finger hovering over the trigger.

_“Ready.” he breathed._

_Ten._

The quinjet swerved towards the ship, close enough for Agents Gomez and Jacobs to jump on board.

_Seven._

Hernandez cocked the rifle matching his target.

_Five. Four._

Steve clamored up the ship, barely hanging onto the ledge, water dripping down to the sea.

_Three._

A guard turned the corner looking forward, neither seeing the Captain or the quinjet.

_Two._

Agent Hernandez gripped the rifle, bracing for the impact.

_One._

And Steve was pretty sure he saw his life flash before his eyes.

•••

_Two hours ago._

Steve adjusted his straps, then clips it onto his back. He frowned slightly, feeling as if he was missing something.

“Hey,” Agent Hernandez said, clapping his shoulder, “”are you ready?” Steve glanced around the room, looking for anything to jog his memory,

“Uh, yeah. Sure,” he replied. Hernandez looked him with a raised eyebrow.

“Hey! Steve!” Bucky said, running towards the two. Steve turned around, looking at Agent Hernandez in confusion.

“Hey, Buck what are you doing here?”

“Oh uh, here,” Bucky said sheepishly, handing him a chain with a square metal plate hanging from it. “You forgot this.” Hernandez walked away towards the quinjet with a smirk.

“Oh, thanks. I must’ve forgotten to pick it up on the way out.” Steve mumbled, slightly embarrassed. Bucky raised his shoulders awkwardly.

“Yeah, I mean I figured you must’ve wanted to take it with you. Like you always have.” They both stood silent, trying not to let that ‘always have’ pull them back, to remember the past.

“Well, uh thanks,” Steve said, his voice growing thick. He turned, heading towards the jet.

“Hey, Steve?” Bucky said. Steve stopped walking, turning his head.

“Yeah, Buck?” Steve replied.

“How bad is it gonna be?” Bucky asked, his metal fingers gripping his flesh ones in anxiety.

“What? The mission?” Bucky tilted his chin down, slowly, hoping for a different answer than the one he was thinking.

“I think it will be quick,” Steve said after a pause. “We have some of the best agents on this.” Bucky sighed, though not fully content with his response.

“Okay. Be careful.”

•••

Steve slowly opened his eyes as the blinding lights flooded his eyes.

“Hello Captain Rogers, we’re glad you're up.” Steve blinked at the blinding lights then tried to get up.

“Here, lemme help you,” Bucky said. He grabbed Steve’s left arm, pulling him into a seated position.

“Hello, I’m Doctor Keller.” a woman in a white lab coat said, with a smile. “Nothing to fret, but according to your teammates, you were knocked up, or poisoned at the last second when the team was leaving.”

Steve frowned, confused at the situation.

“B-but I don't remember?” he said. Bucky and the doctor glanced at each other, nervous at his response.

“What was the last thing you remember?” the Dr. Keller asked, looking into Steve’s eyes.

“Uh, I was gripping’ the edge of the ship, waiting for Agent Hernandez to take out the guy on guard.”  The doctor and Bucky both collectively sighed in relief.

“You must have a temporary memory loss of the past seven or so hours, possibly from hitting your head,” she stated with a smile. “Or it may be the poison,” she said, her eyes widening. Bucky glanced at the doctor with a glare. “Well, excuse me as I go inform the Director and your teammates that you have woken up. And check the poison,” she muttered the last end. Steve nodded. “And make sure to take the medication every six hours for the next couple days to help with any symptoms.”

“Thank you,” Bucky said, following her to the door.

“I’ll check back with you in two days.”

“Got it,” Bucky replied for Steve. The doctor smiled grimly, walking out the door. Steve chuckled at the scene, as Bucky walked back towards him.

“What was that for?” he said with a raised eyebrow. Bucky shrugged.

“Dunno, I guess I’m used to being protective of you.”

“Guess so,” Steve replied with a smirk.

“Oh! I think the doc forgot to tell ya’, but here’s your tray of typical hospital food.” he pulled a tray full of puddings, cranberry juice, a bowl of chicken soup and a dinner roll.

“How come I got half a dinner roll and an empty pudding cup?” Steve grumbled.

“Well, that may have been me,” Bucky said with a sheepish grin. Steve gave him a pointed look. “What? I couldn’t help myself! A nurse came by with the tray like two hours ago and I was getting hungry!” Bucky complained. Steve scoffed, shaking his head.

“Yeah sure, or you just wanted my pudding,” he said.

“Hey, at least you can have half!” Bucky quipped.

“I’m so grateful for your generosity,” Steve grumbled, picking up a spoon. He took a spoon of the soup with a lifted chin.

“Uh, Steve, that might be cold.” Bucky interrupted, pointing a finger to the bowl.

“Shh, let me eat,” Steve said, swatting Buck’s finger.

“But can I have the rest of the roll?”

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if I got a bit dramatic at the end.... but it's with a happy ending. :)  
> I hope you enjoyed this part, and the next part won't be taking as long as this one did (again, iM REALLY SORRY ABOUT THAT)
> 
> comments would be greatly appreciated. ^_^


	13. Before You Go (bucky barnes/reader)

~~no i did sO not name it after chris’s directed movie.~~

**warnings: a bit angsty & elements of unrequited love. also an male oc**

•••

“I think I got asked out,” Y/N mumbled, as Natasha stormed into her room. Y/N wasn’t so sure what to do, so she had texted her.

“By who?” Nat said, launching herself onto Y/N’s bed.  
“Sam.” They both sighed collectively.  
“Wilson?”  
“Hell no, and I’d reject him,” Y/N scoffed. “It’s Hernandez.”  
“Agent Hernandez?” Nat questioned, leaning her head on her hand.  
“Yeah, but his first name is Adrian,“ she replied, “it kinda felt like it came out of nowhere.” She collapsed on the floor, facing the bed.  
“So what did you say?” Nat said, tugging on her curls as she lounged on Y/N’s bed.  
“I don’t know, what should I say?” Y/N said, folding the pile of unkempt clothes on the floor.  
“What did he ask?” Nat said, sitting up and crossing her legs. Y/N shrugged, setting down a purple shirt in a pile next to her.  
“Sam and I were talking after his mission, and he mentioned a restaurant that I would like. Then, later he suggested that we go together.”  
“Like a date?” Nat said, her eyes raised.  
“I don’t know,” Y/N groaned, knocking over a pile of cardigans in front of her. “Oh, dammit.” Nat snickered at her grievance.  
“Well, there’s an answer.”  
“Nat, I’m serious,” she whined, clutching her tan cardigan.  
“Okay, well what did you say after he suggested that you two go together?”  
“Well…” Y/N said, busying herself with the task of reorganizing her cardigans.  
“What is it?” She sighed, setting the folded sweaters to the side.  
“He said he’ll pick me up at 8.” Nat looked at her with wide eyes, saying nothing. Y/N breathed out heavily, then picked up the stack of cardigans to put in the drawer. “I didn’t have the chance to say anything back, not even have an attempt of an excuse before he walked away.” Nat chuckled at her despair.  
“To me, it seems as if you have a date tonight,” Nat said with a smirk. Y/N groaned, shutting the drawer closed.  
“Okay,” she sighed deeply, Can you help me choose an outfit?”

•••

“Hello?” Y/N said, raising her phone to her ear.  
“Hey Y/N,” he said smoothly, with an audible grin. Y/N raised her eyebrows to Nat, glancing in the mirror to Nat’s reflection. Natasha shrugged her shoulders, before continuing to fix Y/N’s hair.  
“Sorry, who is this?” He chuckled, making a clicking noise with his mouth.  
“It’s Adrian,” he said, and she grinned slightly as if it was peeking through her face.  
“Hey,” she said softly, “are you almost here? Is traffic in the city a mess? Can I have seven more minutes?” Nat chuckled in the background, tapping Y/N’s shoulder, signaling her that she was done with her hair. “Thanks,” she whispered back, as she moved her phone away for a second before tucking it under her ear.  
“Woah girl, one question at a time. And I’m almost here, about ten more minutes, and traffic was a mess, but it’s clearing up,” he replied candidly. Y/N got up from where she was sitting in front of the mirror, turning to check her hair in the mirror.  
“Okay, see you soon. In about ten minutes?” she replied, adjusting her cardigan over her outfit.  
“Yes ma’am, about ten minutes,” Adrian replied, then hung up. She set down her phone on the vanity, playing with a button, thinking. Y/N paused, before taking the cardigan off at setting it on her bed. She deeply sighed, staring at herself in the mirror.  
“You can do this.”

•••

Bucky squinted at the flat screen glowing in front of him, as he was slowly falling asleep. He shot up, hearing the sound of footsteps into the lounge. He looked up to see Y/N, dressed beautifully, in which he stared at her for a few seconds in awe.  
“You going somewhere?” he said, after a few seconds. She looked up from her phone, with a grin.  
“Yeah, on a casual thing.” she said with a shrug.  
“Like a date?” he said, slightly nervous inside. Bucky leaned back on the couch, raising his arm over the ledge of the couch.  
“To be honest, I’m not really sure. I think he called it a casual date of sorts, though.” Bucky nodded slowly, as his interest peaked but his heart dropped.  
“Well, I hope you have fun,” he said, his voice faltering, although he hoped that she hadn’t heard.  
“Thanks Buck,” she said sweetly. Y/N turned, clicking on her phone to check the time. “I think I should get going. He should be here any time now.”  
“Oh, uh okay,” he said, nodding his head. She smiled dimly, awkwardly shuffling her feet. “Uh hey,” Bucky said, suddenly getting up. “Take my jacket, it’s cold outside,” Bucky said, reaching out his arm to hand her his jacket.  
“T-thanks James,” she said, “I’m truly grateful to have you in my life.” She tucked the jacket under her arm, before heading out to her date.

The way she stated her last words before she left made Bucky think as if she was internally telling him to stop her. To stop her from going on this date, to proclaim that he was in love with her, that she shouldn’t go on this date because he loves her. Or maybe, Bucky’s just grasping straws and he’s been watching too many rom-coms with Steve and Wanda.

He glanced at the clock, adding the hours in his head, figuring out when she would be back home.

If she’ll come home right away.

His mind drifted, thinking about any missions coming up, before the searing white-hot pain of the past started creeping into his mind.

For Bucky, it was always hard when they went on a mission. Bucky’s pain of the war always resurfaced, as those memories could never truly be suppressed.

He missed those nights, looking into the faded light of the city along with the smoke of the factories tinting the sky. Steve would eventually wake up, mumbling that Bucky should go to bed, as he had work the next day.

It hit him, the very thought of her.  
Bucky shook his head squeezing his eyes shut.  
He wouldn’t let that pile of rocks to avalanche him, not yet.  
Maybe, not ever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N and update:
> 
>  
> 
> [poor buck, lamenting his loss :(( ]  
> [also, i hope i didn’t culturally appropriate agent adrian hernandez; i tried to write him to the best of my ability]
> 
>  
> 
> hELLO I’M BACK FROM THE DEAD. well, not really.   
> but essentially.
> 
>  
> 
> I continually _meant_ to write, but life didn’t really like that.
> 
>  
> 
> Over spring break, I broke my arm (left one, thank god) ironically on the monday of that week, which was then filled with an emergency room visit, a shortened vacation, and a rush to see an orthopedic surgeon once i’d come home.
> 
>  
> 
> That next week, it was my first SAT. yep. i was an anxious mess. Following that was surgery, then another week of a sleep-deprived painful recovery filled with unproductivity and watching films.
> 
>  
> 
> Next, it was the dreaded AP exam season aka the-mad-dash-to-cram-everything-into-my-head-oh-god-how-many-presidents-named-john-were-there?????? aka me stressed to max extreme. ~~also I totally didn’t binge watch the first seasons of brooklyn nine nine and sense8 in those two weeks nope, totally not me~~ also never try to memorize 500 or so years of US History in a week, you’ll regret not starting at least two weeks prior to the test. also writing three essays in two hours straight is both mentally and physically exhausting. my hand ached for a while afterwards..
> 
>  
> 
> Finals are in two weeks, so it may be a few weeks until I post again. :/
> 
>  
> 
> Much to say, my life was very chaotic and intense, but I’m glad that the death year™ of high school is nearly over. so how was your april/may? I hope it was much better than mine!


	14. Reality It Comes (steve rogers/reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this oneshot is more of reflective reader from the previous ‘parts’ of this cherished series of mine, so certain events in past ‘parts’ are referenced. (very lightly) Also oc Agent Adrian Samuel Hernandez is mentioned again (from the informal pt 12 of this in the now; i.e. Before You Go) ALSO HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEVIE!

**warnings: talking of sad emotions, confused with life choices, alcohol drinking**

The stars were winking into view, as the sun's rays faded into the sky. It seemed as if all her hopes were alive and all the fear and doubt faded along with the sun's rays.

“Are you waiting for him?” Y/N glanced over to Nat, nursing a soda over the beers that were stocked in the fridge.

“Waiting for who?” Y/N said, trying to play the innocent card. Natasha passed Y/N a glass tumbler of soda with a smirk.

“I think you know who I’m referring to.” The assassin was quiet after that, creating annoyance to the agent next to her.

“Well I’m thinking of three guys in my head, so take a pick,” she replied bitterly.

After her date with _Agent Adrian Samuel Hernandez_ , things with her two best friends, _Steven Grant Rogers_ and _James Buchanan Barnes_ have been, well, awkward. There was always a mutual understanding with mostly everyone in the team that the three of them had something brewing way down low, that neither of the three ever really acknowledged except when they were inebriated. Which only happened once for Y/N with Nat and Tony at another infamous party.

“Did you even invite Hernandez to this lazy get-together of Stark’s?” Nat said, breaking her friend’s train of thought. Y/N took a huge gulp of her drink, hoping the fizz from the soda would burn down her throat like alcohol. No such luck. There’s nothing like a shot that would do the trick…

“N-no, I didn’t,” she said finally, setting her now empty glass on the ledge.

“So he didn’t ask you out on another date?” the other female inquired.

“He did ask, but I declined,” she replied in a rush. Natasha raised her eyebrows.

“Why?” she asked. “Were you hoping that someone else would come along?” Y/N deeply sighed, glancing into the city-skyline. There were so many hopes and dreams out in the world, and deep down, she kinda hoped that hers would come true too.

“I don’t know.” she finally said, her voice breaking as tears started dripping down her chin.

“Oh Y/N..” Nat said, wrapping her arms around her best friend. “I promise that this uncertainty sucks, but things will work out.”

“But when?!” she burst out in a sob, “when will it ever?”

“I’m sorry, but I just don’t know.” Nat let out a deep sigh.

 

Surprisingly, it was a quiet party, and no one bothered either of them as they sipped down their drinks that progressed from soda to wine. Either of the men that Y/N was waiting for didn’t come through the elevator doors on the roof, and she began to gulp down the wine quicker and quicker every time it was another partygoer.

 

“I think you’ve had too much to drink.” Nat said, as she started to slur her words together. Yeah, they had a lot of wine.  
“And you haven’t?” she countered, slowly placing the now empty, wine bottles to the ground as gracefully as she could.

“Unlike you, I can hold my drinks.” Nat slurred, waving her glass around as the wine sloshed to spill on the floor. Y/N rolled her eyes, then dragged her friend to the bar, ordering her a glass (or two) of water.

“Hey, you two havin’ fun?” The two women turned around, although one was flopping around, like a fish. His blonde hair was swept carefully, giving the essence of purpose yet carefree. His crystal clear blue eyes seemed to have looked deep into Y/N’s, as if searching for something.

“Hey Steve,” she said soft enough for him to lean towards her, her voice too soft in the midst of a party.

“Sorry I’m late,” he said, reaching out his arm. She looked at Nat to check is she was okay being alone, but Nat had already given her a sly smile, accompanied with a wink and a raise of her glass.

“You two go ahead, I’m fine here with bartender Tom.” Her voice was evening out, the slur in her voice absent. Y/N gave her a nod, then waved goodbye. She took Steve’s arm, as he led her through the throng of people that crowded the semi-dance floor.

“How’ve you been?” Steve said, as they comfortably leaned against the ledge of the roof in the corner of all the party shenanigans. She shrugged, not sure what to say.

“I’m alright, I guess.” she breathed out. Steve reached over and wrapping her into his arms as they both looked out to the glowing, vibrant city.

“I’ve heard that you went out on a date.” And there it was. The statement that she dreaded hearing from Steve, even Bucky. Her conflicted feelings swirled in her stomach, gripping her still and silent.

“Yeah, I did.” she breathed out, looking down, her eyes away from Steve’s gaze. She didn't want to see his expression,

“If you don't mind me asking, with who?”

“It was with Agent Adrian Samuel Hernandez.” Y/N almost chuckled at the amount of times she had said his full name. “But it was okay. It got kinda awkward in the middle of dinner, he hesitantly asked me out, but I declined. And then we agreed that us being friends and coworkers would be much better.”

“Oh?” he said, shifting slightly. “So no more dates for you?” She breathed out heavily, as if dreading the question.

“I don’t know,” she said, “I’m not really sure what my life is anymore.” Steve didn’t know what to say after that.

“Are you sure you didn’t drink a lot tonight?” he finally said with a breathy chuckle. Y/N laughed, although the grim look on her face didn’t change after Steve’s joking. “Since you’re not feeling the greatest, why don’t we head out of this party?”

“Won’t Tony get mad that we left?” Or at least annoyed? I mean the team is kinda the ‘main attraction’ of his parties usually,” she said, air quoting with a goofy smile.

“There’s that smile that I love.” Steve burst out, then he led her through the crowd once again. Y/N blushed, thankful that he wasn’t looking at her or else she might’ve turned even redder.

 

As they were walking out of the party, she spotted Tony and Nat talking, thankfully somewhat sober. She gave a quick wave once they caught her eye, both with smirks and gesturing dirty business. Y/N rolled her eyes, and walked to Steve who was waiting in the elevator.

“Who was that?” he said, punching the ground floor button.

“Tony and Nat. I was saying a proper goodbye, unlike _somebody._ ” She nudged Steve with a wink. “And I thought you were the polite one.” They both snickered as the glowing numbers in the elevator descended to display ‘G’.

“Well, I gotta keep Tony on his toes, Y/N.” he said grinning, walking out of the elevator.

“Yeah, _one_ thing will surely keep Tony on his toes. What else did you do?” Steve shrugged, frowning slightly.

“I dunno, that was my first one.” They both were in fits of laughter, and the lobby man was kind enough to call out a taxi for them.

“Thank you,” she said, as he shut the door closed behind Steve. “Wow Steve, you’re being rude again. Hey! That’s your second one!” He shoved her softly, shaking his head.

“Man, I’ll never catch a break.”

“You don’t need one with your serum!” And the taxi was filled with groans and giggles.

“Ma’am? Sir? Where do you need to go?” the taxi driver interrupted but with a smile at the realization of who was in his vehicle.

“111 Lawrence Street, Brooklyn,” Steve said.

The whole car ride was filled with chatter, mostly Y/N making fun of Steve and Steve groaning, but the time sped quickly.

 

Once they arrived at their apartment complex, Steve paid for the cab while Y/N rifled for her keys in her clutch purse.

“I swear I had them in here, but I don't know where!” Steve snorted.

“That seems to be the statement of the night with you.” She stopped for a second, glaring at him.

“Then why don’t you find your keys?!” she exclaimed, waving her hands in frustration.

“I left them at home, because I thought you would have them. And Bucky said that he would be home.” Y/N dropped her purse at his statement.

“Bucky’s hOME?!!” she screeched. “You mean I was scrambling to find a key when that bastard’s home?!” Steve sheepishly grinned.

“And I forgot my phone at the apartment as well.” Now Y/N was the one groaning.

“God dammit, Steve. The only thing you have in your life put together is having you wallet with you.”

“It’s rude to let the women pay!” Y/N groaned while she was calling Bucky.

“Hey Buck?” she said once he picked up.

“Yeah?” he replied, confused. “What’s up? Aren’t you at the party?”

“No, Steve and I left early for some pizza and binge watching a tv show.” Bucky chuckled on the phone.

“And let me guess, Rogers forgot both his phone and keys?”

“YES!” There was further laughing on the phone, enough for Steve to awkwardly grin at Y/N again. She retaliated with a glare.

“Just wait one sec, I’ll come down.”

“Thanks Buck, you’re a lifesaver.”

“No problem.” Then they both clicked off. Y/N turned to Steve with a raised brow.

“So this isn’t the first time you’ve done this.” Steve shrugged his shoulders with a smirk.

“Maybe not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[tumblr tags]] #man tony has a lot of parties. #lol i write so many of them help. #this doesn't really correlate with steve's birthday other than that it's posted on his birthday and it's kinda about steve (for the most part)
> 
> hope you enjoyed! please leave any comments and {i jUST NEED MOTIVATION TO WRITE THE NEXT ONE ASAP. also the next one will 92% be about stucky/reader bc i know many people like that ship the most... so do I!!! lol.. also doing camp nanowrimo this month, so the next one'll come out sooner than a month difference.. sorry bout that...} yeah.. have a great fourth of july (if you're from the us) and a good day for everyone else! :D


	15. Simple Things (stucky/reader)

**warnings: mentions of drinking, hangovers**

word count: +1.02

A/N: continuation of previous ‘part’!! hope you enjoy it. and happy holidays! (abit late, whoops) :-)

**also tony’s parties seem to be the only appropriate places to have these moments...ugh...gotta be creative.

 

 

 

The phone rung, as she lay in bed. Y/N scrambled for her phone, hoping to stop the ringing.

“Hello?” she mumbled, sleep still evident in her voice.

“Looks like someone slept in this morning. I thought you didn’t stay long at the party?” Daisy replied, her voice clear to her still-asleep brain.

“Yeah, but then I hung out at Steve and Buck’s until about three in the morning.”

“Oooh, did you have fuuun?” Her teasing tone was not a pleasant thing with her groggy hangover-head.

“To be honest, I’m not too sure. All I remember was watching tv with a glass of wine and pretzels. And then some.”

* * *

_Steve and she walked up the stairs, groaning at their aching feet and tipsy mental states._

_“Another one of Tony’s parties attended, check,” Steve said, as he waited for Bucky to unlock the door to their apartment._

_“It’s more like we make it through without the embarrassing drunken escapades and his drinking games.” Y/N retorted, as they walked into the apartment. Bucky snorted, flopping back to his spot on the couch._

_“I’m sure that Stark’s playin’ those games now.” His eyes were glued to the screen, as he watched a cooking competition on the Food Network channel._

_“You’re still watching this show?” Steve said, watching Bucky stare at the screen. Y/N giggled, also watching Bucky’s fascination with the chefs on the television, scrambling to create their masterful dishes to please the judges._

_“What? It gets quite addicting,” Bucky retorted. Steve shook his head and undid his tie, before draping it onto the kitchen table._

_“Well yeah, but you were still watching this competition before I left.” Steve headed into his room, unbuttoning his white dress shirt and exchanging it for a t-shirt that was on the ground next to the foot of his bed. “Wait a second, has that competition been going on all this time?” Y/N settled next to Bucky on the couch, her heels abandoned and her hair was sliding out of her updo._

_“Steve, these competitions are back to back,” Y/N explained. “Once one round finishes, the next one usually comes next.”_

_“Damn, I wouldn’t want that kind of pressure when I’m cooking. I could barely cook a decent meal for Buck and I in time for dinner.” Bucky and Y/N chuckled at his remarks, but neither of their eyes left the glowing screen. Steve flopped onto the couch and leaned on Y/N’s shoulder._

_After a few minutes, no, hours of watching the infamous cooking show, Bucky finally shut off the tv and stood up to stretch his arms._

_“Well that was an educating experience.” Steve grumbled._

_“At least you now know what to do with veal and purple potatoes.” Y/N said with a smirk._

_“But I didn’t even know what a Buddha's Hand was before?!” Bucky exclaimed. Steve and Y/N chuckled at his confusion._

_“On that note, I’m heading to bed.” Steve said._

_“Oh c’mon Steve, the night is young and I bet you’re not actually tired.” Y/N retorted._

_“Well, do we have anything to eat?”_

_“Uh not that I know of,” Bucky said. He stood up and walked to the fridge, rifling through the various things. “We don’t have much, just some ketchup, bbq sauce, red wine two chocolate bars and  head of lettuce.” Steve groaned, trudging to the cabinets to see if there is anything else._

_“There’s pretzels, corn flakes, hot chocolate mix and instant ramen. What can we eat out of that?!” They all thought for a second._

_“I got it. We can have wine and pretzels.”_

_“Chocolate dipped pretzels?” Bucky said with a grin._

_“Sounds like a plan.” she replied with a smile._

_They set to work, taking out the appropriate pots and glassware for drinking wine and making chocolate dipped pretzels at a ungodly hour. They made sure to use the right method after melting chocolate, since it was only right to do so after watching chefs do so for the past few hours._

_“Bucky,” Y/N giggled, “you’re supposed to dip them like this.” She showed them how to do so, exaggerating her action. Bucky rolled his eyes, then nudging her, smearing chocolate on her arm. “Barnes!” she squealed. They looked at each other, with grins, and maybe something twinkling in their eyes._

_“Am I doing it right?” They both turned to Steve, who seemed to struggle yet achieve perfect-looking chocolate pretzels._

_“I think you’re missing something,” Y/N said with a smirk, “right there.” She tapped his nose with her chocolate covered finger._

_“Hey!”_

_“It was Buck’s fault in the first place, so blame him.” she retorted. Steve didn’t say anything, until all the pretzels were covered, quite messily smeared with chocolate._

_“Payback.” Steve whispered into her ear as he picked her up, smearing more chocolate on her arms and cheeks._

_“Steeeve!” she squealed. “Let me down”_

_“Fine, but we’re gonna sit on the couch with our wine and pretzels listening to Glenn Miller.”_

_“Deal.”_

_Y/N sat in between the two, happily munching on her pretzel with the occasional sip of wine as strains of brass to her ears._

_“Actually,” she said, “I think this moment can be improved with some dancing.” She set down her wine glass and stood up. “Can I have this dance?” She held out both of her hands to the two with a smile. They set down their drinks before getting up and taking her hand._

_“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever danced with two other people.” Steve said suddenly, breaking their silence as they all swayed to Miller with full bellies and hearts._

_“Really?” Bucky replied softly. “I thought you might have, back then.”_

_“No, I have not.” he said sheepishly._

_“It’ll be our first time then.” Y/N said._

_“That it’ll be.”_

* * *

“Y/N. Y/N? Y/N, are you there?” Daisy said. Y/N blinked, focusing on the current moment.

“Yeah, I’m here.” she replied, trying not to yawn.

“I said that must have been some night.” She smiled, grateful that she had some memories of last night.

“Yeah, it definitely was some night.”


End file.
